Spiderman: The TV Series
by Anonymius
Summary: When the Commentator decides to create a clone of 'Smallville', sap it of everything about Superman from it, replacing the essence with Spider-Man instead, this is what he gets.


**I do not own 'Spiderman' or anything related.**

* * *

Laboratory of the Commentator, South Jersey Shore:

Commentator: Gentlemen! Behold! I have successfully cloned 'Smallville', and attached it to this device that shall suck it of all its essence, leaving it nothing more than a skeleton of its former self, thereby allowing me to replace it with an essence of my own choosing, thereby creating a whole new being with the framework of 'Smallville'!

Professor: Sir, is there a specific reason why you're based in an replication of a mental asylum and ripping off Dr Weird? I mean I didn't know you even watched 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force'!

Commentator: I don't. I was originally going for a Frankenstein motif, but then decided to go with something much more recent and popular. It's called appeasing your audience.

Professor: Sir, isn't this the same device used to create 'Merlin', 'Legend of the Seeker' and 'X-men Origins: Wolverine''s Deadpool?

Commentator: It is indeed. But unlike those lot I shall use its power for good instead of evil. (pulls a lever that drains the 'Smallville' clone of its essence)

Commentator: MWAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAAH! MEWAHAAHAHHAA!

(The 'Smallville' clone is left a skeleton of its former self)

Commetnator: Now to complete the procedure. Sammy! Insert the radioactive blood!

Sammy: Okay, Boss! I mean, yeth marther.

(Samgor inserts a large canister labelled 'radioactive blood' into the machine)

(The Commentator pulls a second lever. As the radioactive blood is pumped into the 'Smallville' clone, it struggles as it transforms.)

Commentator: It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!

(The process is complete)

Commentator: Now let's see what we're left with:

* * *

Reed Richards was a young scientist associated with the Baxter Corporation, a government funded organisation devoted to scientific research. The building it was based in, the Baxter Building, was the centre of scientific thought in the U.S. Founded in 1955 by scientist William Baxter, the corporation attracted scientists throughout the country and started recruiting young minds into the organisation. It was here that much of the most advanced technology was created. Some say too advanced. Others say impossibly advanced. Intrigued by these comments, Reed theorised that the only logical reason that much of the technology discovered at Baxter, although termed scientific in fact defied the natural laws of physics, could possibly exist or be created was that there was some kind of radiation from a universe whose laws were a lot more flexible than our own leaking into the Baxter Building. In fact, Reed had recently published a book based on his theories that all the impossible phenomenon in our world which according to all laws of physics shouldn't even exist existed because of radiation emanating from this parallel world that did allow them to exist. The book was highly controversial, and Reed was ridiculed because of his theories, often being placed in the context of fringe science. Despite this persecution, however, Reed stood by his theory, and even more did some research in the history of the area where the Baxter Building currently stood. He found out that it was this very place where the supersoldier serum that had created Captain America was first synthesised, and that there are accounts of many anomalies and unexplained mysteries surrounding the area. Reed eventually asked for funding into discovering the source of this radiation. Were it not for the fact that the Baxter Corporation was founded on the concept of the freedom of scientific research, or the fact that one of the most prominent scientists there backed him up, Reed would have been turned down, even kicked out of the Corporation. After four years, however, Reed discovered that there was indeed some kind of radiation emanating throughout the Building. The senior scientists had to evaluate his findings, before being convinced that this new type of radiation, which seemed harmless to humans, did indeed exist. Morever they checked to see that it didn't come from any of the experiments being conducted by any of the other scientists. They confirmed it, it wasn't the by-product of any other experiment. In fact they couldn't tell the source at all. After several investigations, Reed discovered the source of the radiation, or at least where it was strongest. Strangely enough, it was located at the ground level of the Baxter Building, in Lab 41, although it was confirmed that it wasn't coming from any of experiments there. However they weren't sure where the radiation was coming from. Reed, however, had a very good idea where it was coming from. After looking at the old records, he discovered that the greatest of achievements and discoveries were made in this very lab. Not only that, but looking back in the history of experiments at the Baxter Building, he found something interesting. The most fantastical of results were near lab 41, and the further away you got, the less fantastical and more down-to-earth they became. It proved, as far as Reed was concerned, of his theory that this radiation was the reason behind many of the bizarre and downright illogical discoveries made at the Baxter Building. All he needed now was to discover the source of the radiation to prove his theory of a parallel universe.

That afternoon he was working in Lab 41 with his lab partner, Victor Von Damme, scion and heir to Von Damme Industries, one of the most powerful companies based in America. Behind a screen they were introducing several types of radiation in the room. Reed's theory was that the radiation was coming into our universe from the other one like a leak in a pipe. How then do you get to see the what's it like inside the pipe?

You make the hole bigger.

Susan Stormm, Reed and Victor's shy and reserved lab assistant walked up to them while they were working.

"Hear's your coffee, Dr Von Damme, Dr Richards," She replied timidly, putting each of the plates of coffee down shakily as if they were explosives. Victor acted as if he hadn't heard her, but simply took the tea and sipped it, not giving any sign of recognition towards her. Reed's attitude, however, was not as cold.

"Thank you, Sue," He smiled at her warmly, taking the cup of coffee, "And please, call me Reed."

"Whatever you say, Dr Richards, I mean Reed!" She replied timidly.

Reed stopped himself from sighing. This was like the fortieth time that Reed had to tell Sue to call him by his first name.

"Sue," he laughed, "We've known each other for years now. You don't have to be so withdrawn with me as if we've just met!"

As he said this, Sue's eyes seem to harden.

"Sure, Dr Richards," She said defensively, and walked away.

"I don't know what you see in her," Victor told Reed, "She's always so timid."

"Perhaps I see people beyond their exteriors," Said Reed, "Besides she can be quite confident."

"Sure, when she wants to be left alone or doesn't want anyone talking to her."

Reed sighed.

"What is your problem with her?"

"I just don't like weak people."

Reed rolled his eyes. People wondered why Reed was even lab partners, let alone friends, with Victor Von Damme, with his cold and snobbish personality. Perhaps it was because they were roughly the same age and had the same level of intellect and interests.

"So you think this will open the hole to another reality?" Victor asked.

"That's the theory."

"And what then? What will that accomplish?"

"It will prove that I'm right. That there is this parallel universe and that's it the reason for all the unexplained phenomenon in our world."

"Like the mutant phenomenon?"

"Among other things."

Reed had devoted a good deal of his book to a chapter on explaining the mutant phenomenon, that the radiation from the parallel world mutated human DNA in the same way that radiation from the atomic bomb from such places as Hiroshima and Nagasaki has continued to cause mutations. This particularly caused more controversy that any other part of his book. On one end it was attacked by those who believed that mutants, or Homo Superior as they liked to call themselves, were not the natural next stage in evolution. On the other, some used this to justify their arguments that this meant that mutants were not part of the natural order. Reed never meant to make any stance on Mutation, he was merely trying to explain the reason for their seemingly unexplainable powers. The fact that it was a mutation did not simply explain how many could do things that defied the laws of physics.

"So what will this parallel world look like?" Victor asked.

"Well my theory is that simply the laws of this universe are essentially more flexible than our own. Take two examples. So for example, gravity would be much weaker, allowing everything to be much bigger that it would be in our universe."

Victor consider this.

"But that would also mean that the planets of this other universe would be much further apart if gravity is weaker."

"True," Reed agreed, "Of course it wouldn't mean as much as it would in our universe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while in our universe no form of transport could possibly travel faster than the speed of light, theoretically in the other universe we would be able to travel past the speed of light."

"Right."

"And the biodiversity would be far greater than it would be in our universe, all with extranormal abilities. Victor, it would be the world of dreams, but also of nightmares."

* * *

Young Johnny Stormm, a sixteen year old boy, walked into the Baxter Building's reception area as if it was his house.

"Morning Stan!" He greeted to the man at reception.

"Um, morning Johnny," He greeted uncertainly, then noticed him approaching the doors to the labs, "Um, you can't go in there-"

"I'm expected," Johnny replied as he passed by. The security guard, however, wasn't fooled. He placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"No unauthorised personnel allowed," He simply told him.

"Oh hey Ben!" Johnny greeted warmly, "How's Debbie?"

"Why aren't you in school, Johnny?" Ben asked.

"Got kicked out," Johnny shrugged, as if it was nothing to be worried about, "Thought I'd come down here and check on what Reed was doing."

"Johnny you know full well that unauthorised personnel are not allowed in the labs."

"Oh come on, scientists' kids are allowed in here all the time!"

"And I know full well that Dr Stormm isn't stupid or mad enough to let you loose in here."

"Ben, he's opening a portal to a parallel universe!" Johnny stressed, "It'll be the greatest discovery ever made, it's the stuff science fiction is made of! I can't miss this!"

Ben's expression remained stony.

"Johnny," He started to explain patiently, "He is not opening a portal to another dimension. By the end of the day, he and Victor are going to realise that they wasted the whole day pushing buttons and turning knobs just trying to find a source of radiation that does not exist."

Johnny looked at Ben as if he had said something scandalising.

"I thought you were his friend, Ben? Shouldn't you support his theories?"

"Don't get me wrong, kid. I love Reed. But that doesn't mean I have to accept his crackpot theories. True I've seen a lot of stuff here at Baxter. Really freaky stuff. Too freaky if you ask me. But I'm pretty sure that there's no such thing as a parallel universe."

Johnny just stared at him.

"Oooooooooooooooo Ben!" He taunted, "I didn't know you were in love with Reed! Hey, does he know how you feel? Have you asked him out yet-?"

"Shut up, kid!" He said aggressively, grabbing Johnny by the shirt and holding him up, "I meant I love him like a brother!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Benjamina."

Getting a hold of his temper, Ben put Johnny down.

"Go home, Johnny," Ben told him, "And maybe I won't tell your dad that you tried to get in here."

"A parallel world, Ben!" Jonny stressed as if he didn't make his point clear, "And you're making me miss it! How would you feel if someone stopped you from watching the moon landing?"

Ben crossed his arms.

"Authorised personnel only."

It was easier pushing a mountain than trying to change Ben Grimm's mind. It was partly what made him the perfect security guard.

"Oh right, fine!"

Johnny started walking away. In the reflection of the window, he saw a scientist had just opened the door to the labs. Ben was distracted at the time. Seeing his chance, Johnny ran through the entrance.

"Hey, come back here, kid!" Ben roared, running after him.

* * *

Something was happening in the lab. Reed and Victor looked up. A large, blue electrical spark had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the middle of the lab.

"What is that?" Victor asked, staring at the spark. He had a love of all things electrical. Reed grinned.

"I think we just widened our hole," He replied. Reed started pressing a few buttons.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Victor asked.

"Just lowering the radiation levels," Reed explained, "When water starts to boil too much, it's best to turn down the temperature."

After finishing, Reed walked in to get a better look of the anomaly. With his back turned, Victor rose the radiation levels to what it was originally. It was best to keep the anomaly at the same 'temperature', otherwise it would disappear. How else were they supposed to examine it?

After doing this, Victor followed Reed into the lab towards the anomaly. Even Susan Stormm, who usually liked to keep to herself, could not help but be drawn towards it.

* * *

Johnny was able to find Lab 41. When he walked in, he saw the anomaly. Ben caught up with him.

"There you are!" He said, grabbing him by the shirt, but stopped when he caught sight of the anomaly. The two walked towards it, like moths drawn to a light. On each face of the five people mesmerised by the anomaly, there was a different expression. Victor looked like he was beholding God. On Johnny, a look of excitement. On Reed, a look of wonder. On Sue, a look of concern. On Ben's face there was only fear.

"Reed," He asked, "What have you done?"

Reed spun around. He had only just noticed Ben.

"Ben, what are you-?"

"Johnny, what are you doing here!" Sue demanded. The only time she ever came out of her shell was when Johnny was around.

"Get him out of-" Reed started to say, but then heard a crackle. He turned around. The spark was getting bigger. This wasn't right, Reed thought. He lowered the radiation. It should not be doing this! His feeling of wonder was now replace by fear.

"Everyone, get out!" He was shouting, "Ben, get Johnny out of here! Sue, you too-!"

It was too late. The anomaly suddenly expanded. Blue light burst through engulfing everyone in the lab. They all shielded their eyes from the blast.

Then the light vanished. Reed heard Johnny and Ben screaming. He turned around. Johnny was on fire and Ben (At least he thought it was Ben) had turned into a giant man made of rock.

"Help! I'm on fire!" Johnny screamed.

"Hold on! I'll get the extinguisher!" Reed cried, turning around and as if by instinct his arm stretched and his hand expanded to grab the nearby extinguisher. He was slightly startled at this new ability. As he brought the extinguisher to himself, he couldn't help but examine his arm.

"It's okay! I'm out now!"

Reed turned around. Johnny was no longer on fire, as if he never was. None of his clothes were burnt or his body.

"It's weird," He said, "I didn't even feel like I was on fire! Well I did, but I wasn't burning or anything!"

Reed panicked when he suddenly caught on fire again. But instead of screaming this time, he was laughing.

"Oh wow! This is so cool!" He cried, "Oh man, what shit is this?"

"Johnny are-are you okay?"

Johnny looked up. Beyond the flames, he thought he could see a smile.

"Am I okay? I feel great! Better than I ever have!"

The flames vanished again, again like they were never there. Seeing that Johnny was no longer in need, Reed turned his attention towards the person who was. Ben was staring at his hands, looking terrified of them.

"Ben, are you okay?" Reed asked, stretching his arms and hands to comfort him.

"Reed, what's happened to me-WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!"

He backed away from Reed arfter seeing his elongated hands and arms.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," He said, "High doses of the radiation leaking from the parallel universe has changed our biology, giving us superhuman abilities."

"Superhuman?"

Ben advanced towards Reed.

"You call this superhuman? I'm not human anymore, I've become a –A THING!"

"SUE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Johnny screamed. Why hand't Reed noticed before? Sue had vanished. Had the blast vapourised her? Oh no, no, not Sue! Not Dr Stormm's daughter, the only man who had faith in him, who trusted him with his experiments! And what's more, although he had never admitted it, Reed had grown to love her.

"I'm right here," Said Sue, although no one could see her. She suddenly materialised out of nowhere.

"It was weird," She said, "I couldn't see myself. Reed, it's like we've become mutants or something!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Reed couldn't help but smile.

"It's just as I thought," He said, "It's this very same radiation that causes mutations in mutants! Victor, have there been any changes-Victor?"

Victor was apart from the group, staring at the large hole that had emerged in the lab. The foursome walked towards it, joining Victor. They stared through the hole in reality, beyond where lay another world.

* * *

Like particles in a sea, the inhabitants of this universe felt the hole that had emerged, felt the energy of their universe pouring into another. In the deepest corner of this universe, a yellow hooded figure looked in the direction of the tear. He turned around and entered the cave. He faced a large green fire.

"**DID YOU FEEL IT?**" A voice from the fire asked.

"Yes, my master," The hooded figure replied, kneeling on one knee. He had pale yellow skin, large red eyes, bony hands with long fingernails, sharp teeth and a long tongue that snaked across his mouth as he spoke.

"**THE TIME HAS COME.**"

Large white eyes appeared in the fire, as did what resembled a mouth with sharp teeth. The apparition grinned and chuckled.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Professor: Sir it seems that your creation has suffered a mutation. I mean it's supposed to be about Spider-Man yet this chapter focused on the Fantastic Four.

Commentator: It was just the prologue, Prof! I'm sure the next chapter will be more Spider-Man oriented. I'm just glad this time it worked better than the last.

* * *

Commentator: Sammy! insert the radioactive blood!

Sammy: Right Boss! I mean, yeth marthter.

Professor: (I can't believe I'm spending my Christmas helping a meglomaniac defy the laws of nature.)

(Samgor inserts a large canister into the machine. The Commentator pulls in a second lever. As the radioactive blood is pumped into the 'Smallville' clone, it struggles as it transforms)

Commentator: It's alive! It's alive! It's - 'Flying Boy: Flying Man The Early Years'? What is this? Wait a minute! Sammy, this isn't radioactive blood you've given me! It's illogical mutant blood!

('Flying Man' theme music starts to play. Starring Young Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli/Flying Boy, Young Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli/Copykitten, Young Jessalyn Gilsig as Meredith Gordon/Pyra, Young Rena Sofar as Heidi Pre-Petrelli, Younger Robert Forster as Arthur Petrelli/Parasite, Younger Christine Rose as Angela Petrelli/Sybil, and Young Zachary Quinto as Gabriel Gray/Clockwork. Clips include Flying Boy flying through the air, Meredith riding on a horse, Gabriel Gray staring in wonder at something, Nathan and Peter playing football, and Arthur and Angela embracing each other.)

Commentator: I've created a monster. Oh well, at least it's not as bad as 'The Cape'.

Professor: Sir! You can't judge a show that hasn't even come out yet solely on the synopsis on wikipedia and a picture!

Commentator: Watch me, Prof. Watch me.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Fantastic Four', 'X-Men', 'Captain America' or anything related either.**


End file.
